The Prince of Mystery
by AmberPixelz
Summary: Sparkant story. Ant was mining, got tried, Sparklez came and grabbed him. They found a random cabin on the surface and stuff happen. Kinda reference Sparklez "princehood" from random Minecraft accepted lore for Sparklez because old skins layout and its a nice idea. And it be porn story because I can!


**People said this so many times, but this is porn. No need for special words, just porn. Gay porn more precise. Of Captain Sparklez and Antvenom. Sparkant. Have fun my fellow shippers and if you're dared to read this, flip your friend off and tell them to eat a dildo. If they do do that... well that's your choose then.** **Take a pic and send it to me!**

Ant sat on a nearby rock, coming out of the wall of the cave. Placing his pickaxe on the ground, he sighed and wiped his forehead from the sweat he had from mining. The miner looked down the hall from where he came, hearing a faint sound of metal hitting rock. This was coming from his friend, even though he hated him to his gut, Captain Sparklez.

Funny thing was, he was never a captain at all, never been on a large ship before, well as far as Ant know. Sparklez was a mystery to everyone, even his closest friends didn't know him. They know a lot about him, but never his past. Always shrugging it off and saying it didn't matter. All he would tell his closes friends; being Ant, Sham, and Nfen; is the he was, or is he would say sometimes, a prince. Prince of what was never told. Sometimes he would look to the ground when he says it, like he was embarrassed.

Ant lied back on the cave wall, he was so tired. He was down in this mine for days, maybe weeks. They had sufficient amounts of food and wood to get this far, maybe enough to get through another week or so if they really wanted to. Sleep wasn't necessary for Minecrafters, but it was something you could get use to doing and thus you can get sleepy. He gave into his body and let his eyes close.

The sound of light footsteps could be heard coming down the cave. Ant was in too much of a daze to react, he just laid there allowing anything to do what they pleased. The golden apple lover felt light strong hands around him, picking him up and walking back the way they came.

~~~

Ant woke up to find himself in Sparklez's arm, carrying him in a bride style. As much as the apple hunter wanted to snap at his carrier, he refrained from it; he didn't even know why he did. He made his weak hand move to grab on the neck of the captain's shirt collar, pulling it down a little to reveal a bare muscular chest; something Ant was used to seeing. The two found themselves at a cabin outpost near an abandoned village. It wasn't theirs, but it would suffice their need for the night.

"Ant, I need you to open the door for me. I kinda have my hands full. " Ant look up with an annoyed expression meeting with Sparklez's large smile.

Releasing the shirt, Ant moved his hand over to the door knob and pushing the door in.

"You can put me down now..." Ant said hoping to get his wish.

With a chuckle Sparklez replied, "now why would I want to do that."

Ant didn't even want to look at the other's face, he know exactly what it was. A large open grin with piercing eye looking directly at his. Ant looked up for a second and was greeted with just that. God damn it not again, were the words running through his head. He really had no choice in this, he rarely ever did.

"J-just get it over with..." Ant told the other with a stutter.

He soon found himself being thrown onto a bed, Sparklez immediately hovering over him, grin a blaze. Ant felt the others hand under his shirt rubbing his side; all this as the two's lips meet.

Ant had closed his eyes as both their lip continuously overlapped each other. After a short time he began to feel Sparklez's by tongue licking his lips, asking for entry. Ant mentally singed and opened his mouth. Sparklez was trying to take power over the other's tongue, like aways, and did successfully with minimal effort, not like Ant was trying knowing by now that he could never win. The golden apple lover found himself moaning into the kiss as the other began to play with one of his sensitive bud.

Ant found his hands mentally grabbing at the bed sheet; he really didn't need to at this moment, but he did it anyways. Sparklez broke the kiss, which made Ant open his eye to meet with a lustful glare, the captain still having an evil grin placed on his face. Ant tried his best to keep a straight face, but it became ever so increasingly harder with the other playing with his nipple, slow his breathing rate increase.

Soon Ant couldn't keep his anger in, Captain Sparklez was just wasting time. He always did this like he wanted to see how far he could get before Ant would snap, and if that was what he was trying to do... he exceeded. "Notch d-damn it Sparklez! S-stop wasting so much f-fucking time!"

Ant could hear a chuckle from the other, making him cringe at the sound. Without another word the slime lover had taken both of each other's clothes off, leaving them exposed to the other. This making Ant take a look of the situation. Obviously Sparklez, with his horniness, was already fully extended, while Ant was just getting started. Ant took his eyes off of himself to stare at the other's eyes, glasses still on, to see the other slowly coming closer placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Is it okay for me to take off your amulet, Ant?"

This was something Sparklez would always ask, it really depended on how Ant was feeling at the time, he would say yes or no, which is most likely why he asked it every time. Ant said nothing, grabbing the jewel with one of his hands, hoping to get the point across.

Sparklez nodded, taking his hands off Ant's shoulders. Ant indirectly noticed that Sparklez had replace the touching of the shoulders to stroking his shaft. Ant's keep a straight face, annoyed expression staring at by the captain, but this time you could hear Ant's breath as he breathed in and out of his nose. Ant wasn't to familiar with the touch for Sparklez hadn't done this very often.

"You seem to beginning to get use to my touch now a days... how unfortunate, I like seeing you shy away from the touch." Ant could see a seductive smile across his partner's face. All the hunter could do was to squint his eyes and glare at the other.

"We don't have anything to use as lube... it's going to hurt..." Sparklez's face had changed to one of worry.

"J-just do it." Ant stuttered.

Sparklez let go of Ant and threw his partner's legs over his shoulders, lining himself with Ant closing his eyes in the process. The golden apple lover saw that Sparklez's face was still one of worry, yet here was a little bit of sadness make Ant realize his friend was going to be regretting this.

Without warning the slime caretaker had shoved himself halfway in. Ant threw his head back yelling in pain, weirdly his ears had caught wind of the other gasp and a whisper of 'I'm sorry'. He felt soft lips press against his forehead, trying to distract him and calm him down. It work enough to allow the other to push in fully, Sparklez just froze there letting Ant adjust to the whole thing.

"F-fuck! This was a bad idea." Ant could hear Sparklez sign at the statement.

A hand was placed on Ant face, lightly caressing his cheek. "It's going to be okay Ant. I'm trying my best not to hurt you." The hunter never really noticed, until these situations, how calm and warm hearted the other's voice was, making him unwillingly blush. Ant waited a while until most of the pain had subsided, nodding his head to tell the other it was okay to continue. Sparklez had processed by the okay of his m mate. He started out slow gradually get faster as time moved on. Ant laid there in a mess of pain and pleasure, letting out a loud moan every time the other would hit a certain spot inside him. It didn't take long for Ant to seize up a violent orgasm, coating his chest. After a few more thrusts Sparklez froze and spilled his seed inside the other.

The two laid side by side on the bed, with Ant still panting. He looked down at his amulet to see it was glow a lot brighter than usual. The funny this was it only glow when Sparklez was around and it is supposed to track dark code. It couldn't be Sparklez, it was only a light glow with him that never worried him, but now he was concerned.

He look to see that the other was on his feet. Pupils looked smaller than normal, like natural instincts had kicked in. Hands opened up into the shape of bird talons. Stans as if ready to dart somewhere. His head darting back a forth for the whole room, somehow trying to locate something.

"Sparklez are you okay?" The golden apple lover asked worryingly.

Without a word the other began to creep up to the door of the cabin's bedroom. For some reason Ant heart was beat at a fast rate, naturally comes as if the body could sense unknown danger. The jewel was glowing brighter than ever, making Ant desperately want to hit the distress call button on the side of border of the amulet, as he had been told to do if it ever glow bright. Sparklez opening the door like a mad man to notice no one was there. Ant's amulet had retreated to it natural glow when Sparklez was around, heartbeat calming back down.

Ant heard his friend speak in a unknown language, voice deep and raspy. It sent a chill down his spine. Sparklez had relaxed back into a normal stans, closing the door and walking back to the bed.

"W-what happened?"

"Someone came for a visit..." Sparklez was now weak with bags under his eyes.

"Who?"

Without a answer, the captain pulled the other in for a hug.

"Sparklez, please answer me who was it?"

"Someone from my childhood..."

"Something happened when you were a prince. What happened? Tell me about your childhood. I think it is haunting you..."

Sparklez looked down, Ant could tell he was contemplating on what to say and do.

"It's none of your business. I'm fine nothing is haunting me..." Sparklez and Ant were in silents for a few seconds before he continued, "I'll tell you one day." With that, the slime lover flipped the other way having his back to Ant.

Sparklez had to be the most shrouded in the midst of all the people he had ever meet, and that was saying a lot. He was a prince, a prince of mystery.

 **I this is %100 done to just write a sex scene, but now that I'm done if people would like I could turn this into something more then porno short story. Kind of would like to think more about Sparklez childhood with his Father, haven't found a Sparkant with it with Him not being a total douchebag.**


End file.
